Suite de Just to be here
by Ptitepointe2
Summary: Un soir, Remus se fait agressé. Il appelle Harry Potter au secours. Celui-ci fera tout pour lui venir en aide et des révélations seront faites... Suite de la fiction de Loonie Lupin "Just to be here" Attention mention de viol


_Hello tout le monde!_

 _Voici un nouvel OS..._

 _Cette fois il s'agit d'une suite. Celle de la fiction "Just to be here" que j'ai beaucoup aimé et qui m'a inspiré. Avec l'accord de l'auteur, Loonie Lupin, je vous fait part de ma vision des choses..._

 _Disclaimer : Comme d'hab, tout l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling, l'idée de l'histoire est celle de Loonie Lupin, et seul le scénario de cet OS est à moi..._

 _Avant de commencer, je vous invite à lire "Just to be here" ( s/1939576/1/Just-to-be-here )_

 _Et maintenant enjoy les ptits loups..._

* * *

Une fois que Dumbledore et Pompom Pomfresh furent repartis, Harry qui les avait raccompagné, pénétra à nouveau dans sa chambre ou Remus avait été transporté.

— Remus ?

L'homme se redressa difficilement les yeux baissés. Le jeune homme lui prit la main

— tout va bien ?

Le loup hocha la tête

Pétunia rentra dans la chambre à ce moment-là

— Tante Pétunia, tu as toujours ton babyphone ?

— Oui je te l'amène

— Remus, vous savez ce que c'est un babyphone ?

— euh... Non

— regardez, je le pose là et j'allume celui-là... Comme ça je peux entendre tout ce qui se passe ici d'accord ?

— C... Co... Comme le miroir double sens ?

— Oui c'est ça mais sans l'image. Vous n'aurez qu'a appeler ok ?

« Ding dong »

— oh... Je dois y aller... Euh...

Harry sorti et redescendit pour ouvrir, suivi de sa tante qui elle se dirigea vers la cuisine

— où est-il ? Harry ou est-il ? ... que s'est-il passé ?

— calme-toi Sirius ! Il a été agressé, il a besoin de repos et de calme !

— ! ?

— oui Sirius ! Agressé et...! Tu te rends compte !

— oh seigneur...

Pétunia arriva avec un plateau pour le thé

— T... Toi ? Dit-elle en tremblant

— Bonjour Pétunia... Répondit Sirius un peu sèchement alors qu'elle posait le plateau

Harry je ramène Remus square Grimmaurd, on a assez encombré cette maison

— IL NE M'ENCOMBRE PAS ! hurla la femme, puis baissant les yeux, elle ajouta, Lui ne m'a jamais encombré, et tu le sais n'est-ce pas Sirius ?

— ALORS POURQUOI ? HEIN? Fulmina Sirius. Pourquoi tu l'as laissé seul... Pourquoi tu les as traités comme ça tous les deux...

— parce que j'ai haï ce qui s'était passé... Parce que je vous ai tous haï, vous et votre monde... Pour m'avoir pris ma sœur ! Et puis... Sa voix se fit plus tremblante... Il a disparu... Je me suis marié et Il n'a plus jamais donné de nouvelles...

— Mais Harry ? Continua Sirius d'une voix brisée, Harry n'a rien fait, rien demandé... Alors pourquoi lui ? C'est son fils...

— Justement... Répondit-elle honteuse… Je ne voulais plus rien qui me la rappelle... C'était trop dur... Elle se tourna vers Harry, ta mère et moi... On avait fini par s'éloigner mais... Elle me manquait terriblement, tu sais...

Harry lui assistait à tout ça hébété... Comment toutes ces personnes qui étaient censées se détester pouvaient elles se connaître si bien ?...

— Harry...? Demanda doucement Sirius pour rompre le silence, est-ce que je peux voir Remus ?

— je vais voir

Il monta les escaliers rapidement remerciant son parrain de le sortir de cet enfer...

— Remus... Mon visiteur voudrait vous voir...

— c'est Sirius n'est-ce pas ?

— Oui

— Pas maintenant Harry... Je ne suis pas prêt

— d'accord

— merci... Tu devrais redescendre... Il ne fait pas bon laisser ces deux-là seuls dans la même pièce... Ton parrain et ta tante ne sont ce sont jamais vraiment bien entendu...

— j'ai cru comprendre murmura Harry, à plus tard Remus

En redescendant, il entendit des éclats venant d'une voix plus sourde qui n'appartenait à aucune des deux personnes qu'il avait laissées en montant

— et merde ! jura-t-il il fallait que l'oncle Vernon s'en mêle !

— Non Vernon... Disait Pétunia

Quand Harry rentra dans le salon le silence s'était refait, son parrain et son oncle s'affrontaient du regard et sa tante ne savait plus trop quoi faire

— j'aimerais qu'on m'explique, dit alors le jeune homme, qui connaît qui et comment... Sirius ? Tante Pétunia ?

— bien répondit celle-ci timidement... Assieds-toi... Avant son mariage et ta naissance... Ta mère invitait souvent James et ses amis à la maison... Ça se passait plutôt bien...

— et puis des histoires se sont écrites... Continua Sirius... Ta tante est sortie avec Remus

— quand les choses se sont gâtées... Tu n'avais que quelques mois... Tes parents se sont cachés

— les doutes sont apparus, les soupçons des uns envers les autres...

— Et je n'ai plus jamais vu personne... J'aurais dû... J'aurai dû le rechercher quand Sirius a été arrêté... Mais je devais me marier quelques semaines plus tard et tu connais ton oncle... Et puis nous t'avons trouvé sur le pas de la porte

— Ne me mêle pas à ces histoires ! S'exclama ledit oncle avant de se taire sous le regard noir de Sirius

Pétunia regarda son neveu les yeux remplis de larmes

— pourras-tu un jour me pardonner... Pour Remus, pour la façon dont nous t'avons traité... Tout...

— c'est déjà fait... Murmura Harry... Je t'ai pardonné à la minute où tu as accepté d'aider Remus... Et de le garder ici

— QUOI ! Rugit Vernon IL EST HORS DE QUESTION QUE CETTE VERMINE...

— TAIS-TOI ! Ordonna sa femme, Remus restera ici autant qu'il le voudra ! et lui comme Harry et Sirius seront toujours les bienvenus sous mon toit est-ce c'est clair ! Intima-t-elle encore

— Oui euh... Très clair... Répondit Vernon penaud

Harry non plus n'en revenait pas... C'était la première fois que sa tante tenait ainsi tête à son mari...

— Mais... reprit Harry... Tante Pétunia... Tu... Toi et Remus... Alors que tu devais...

— Je l'ai aimé..., Oui Harry... Répondit-elle voyant où il voulait en venir, je l'ai aimé plus que ma propre vie... Et quand il a disparu... J'ai décidé de faire le deuil... De... tout ça et donc de lui... Tu sais... J'aurai... J'aurai aimé être incluse dans votre monde...

— Harry... Reprit alors Sirius pour changer de sujet, je... Voudrais le voir...

— Je suis désolé Sirius, quand je suis monté il m'a dit qu'il ne voulait voir personne...

— mais... Oh s'il te plait Harry... Je

— je ne peux pas Sirius...

— Sirius... Tenta Pétunia

— Mais enfin ! pourquoi je ne pourrais pas le voir...

— Il a été agressé Sirius ! S'exclama le jeune homme... Il a été violenté physiquement et moralement... et il n'y a pas que ça...

— Que lui est-il arrivé?

— il a été agressé... Plus... Intimement...

— QUOI! Harry... Tu n'essaies pas de me dire que... Non... J'ai mal compris hein ? Dis-moi que j'ai mal compris !

— tu as très bien compris... Il a été violé...

— Sirius... Il a raison reprit Pétunia, Harry est le seul en qui Remus ait encore confiance, il ne peut pas la briser, sinon il n'aura plus rien à quoi se raccrocher.

— j'ai besoin de prendre l'air !

Sirius sortit en claquant la porte...

Harry le rejoint peu après, l'homme sanglotait

— Siri...

L'interpellé renifla, essuya ses yeux et offrit un sourire triste à son filleul

— tu sais je... Je tiens tellement à lui...

— je comprends...

— Harry... Je... J'ai toujours été attiré par Remus... Depuis notre première rencontre à 11 ans dans le Poudlard express... C'est quand on a eu 15 ans et que j'ai vu ses transformations que j'ai compris... que j'étais amoureux de lui... Harry, profondément amoureux et que ça ne changerait jamais... Quoi qu'il arrive...

— Ce n'est pas contre toi Siri... Je..., fit une voix tremblante à travers la babyphone.

— Rem...

Ils se précipitèrent à l'étage. Harry empêcha Sirius d'entrer dans la chambre.

— Remus ! tambourina Sirius, tu vas t'en sortir ! Je te le promets ! Et je serais toujours là pour toi !

Il ouvre la porte et s'agenouille devant lui.

— Remus je...

— Chut... Sirius... Pas maintenant... S'il te plait

Le loup-garou jeta un regard terrifié à Harry. Celui-ci vint se placer derrière lui, intimant l'ordre muet de sortir à son parrain. L'homme s'exécuta mais une fois hors de la pièce il s'écroula contre le mur pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.

Remus soupira se serrant contre l'adolescent.

— ça va aller Remus... je m'occupe de lui parler d'accord ?

— Merci Harry... Merci...

— Aller... Reposez-vous... Il y a eu beaucoup d'émotion aujourd'hui...

Il quitta la pièce

Il entraina Sirius en bas

— laisse-lui du temps Siri...

— Pourquoi... pourquoi Harry ? pourquoi il ne me dit rien…

— il a honte... Il refuse que tu le voies comme ça...

— ce n'est pas à lui d'avoir honte !

— je sais...

— je voudrais l'aider...

— Alors viens le voir souvent et parle-lui même si c'est à travers la porte

— ?

— il ne veut pas que tu le voies, mais il ne veut pas couper les ponts pour autant...

— tu... crois...

— oui

Dans la chambre Pétunia était entrée et s'asseyait sur le lit

— je suis désolée Remus... Pour tout...

— ne t'excuse pas... Je... Tu es heureuse et... Je... Je suis... Passé à autre chose...

— ho... Laisse-moi deviner... Sourit-elle... Il est grand... Brun... Les cheveux mi-longs, et il en pince vraiment pour toi.

Remus rougit...

— ho... Aurais-je visé juste ?

Pour toute réponse elle reçut un oreiller en pleine figure et quitta la chambre en riant.

Des années plus tard

Deux hommes d'un certain âge frappent à la porte d'une petite maison, lorsqu'Harry leur ouvre la porte, ils se sourient et s'embrassent...

— je t'aime... murmure le brun

Fin

* * *

 _Voilà..._

 _J'espère que ça vous aura plus autant qu'à Loonie Lupin, et que moi à l'écrire..._

 _Comme à chaque fois je me ferais forte de répondre à chacune de vos reviews..._

 _biz et au plaisir de vous lire les ptits loups!_


End file.
